Are Island Days normal? Hell no!
by unknown commander
Summary: ever wonder what happens during the days that the kingdom hearts cast isn't saving the world or destroying it well heres your chance to see with some new characters thrown in the mix WARNING:marrypoppins will eventually be killed,it was inevitable anyways
1. A Normal Day?

Author:" hello and welcome ,this is my first fan fiction, so try to cut me a break." sora:" pppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss,do it for the squirrels, he'll fry them with electricity if you don't " . Author:" for every bad review I get I shall fry a squirrel and feed it a abused radioactive zombie cow pie! " riku:" WTF! were did you get those pies! " author:" from under sora's mattress. "

sora:" Crap! they found my stash ,goes into a corner, rocks back and forth in the fetal position, while sucking his thumb". riku:0o; Author:" anyway... Now! my zombie squirrel army! do the disclaimer! " sora and riku:" WTF!" Disclaimer? zombie squirrels:" he does not own kingdom hearts our any other thing except for his own original characters " Author:" if you steal, I shall send my squirrel army to feast upon your bones and do a data( from megaman legends 1 and 2 ,disclaimer Do not own megaman or its games )knock off break dance in front of you Muahahahahahahahahah! " zombie squirrels laugh too:" Muahahahahahahahaha! " sora and riku: 0o;

Author:" and now on with the fiction --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Normal Day?

It was a mid-afternoon day as alex ( a..k.a the author).was walking down the road he heard a noise from behind soras house .alex:" WTF! were did that come from! ",he screamed as he quickly ran behind the house to see a vvvrreeeeyyyy strange sight. sora and the riku were in pink bunny suits, with fuzzy bear slippers, long red capes, and to top it of, they each wore a dark vader helmet , with there weapons out (sora's keyblade and riku's soul eater) fully sharpened (can you sharpen a keyblade?). the worst part is the fact that they were hitting each other with there weapons ,while on top of sora's high diving board, over orange colored water alex: 0o;

for a few moments alex just standed there watching them duel, till he snapped to alex:" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TO DOING ," he screamed sounding irritated. kairi:" shhhh... your ruining the movie," she said will holding up a video camera. movie...?.alex replied. riku:" why the f#$k would we be betting the crap out of each other if we weren't making a movie! " ...because your idiots, mumbled alex . riku:" if your going to make remarks the lest you could do is watch us make it!" sure, alex replied as he took a sit next to kairi .riku:" right ware were we oh! yes! were at the part were you bow down sora." sora stares into space, while drooling. riku: sora sora still stares into space riku: Sora ཀ still stares

" SORA! YOU DUMBASS! WAKE UP! " ,riku shouted, sounding irritated

sora snapped to," what happened " he asked ,riku:" YOU! fell asleep while we were making the movie! NOW bow down already! " . sora just listened an fell to his neas

riku:" Now!sora I shall revel who I am, holding his soul eater towards sora, sora I am your brother! " Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, sora replied,"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SELL ME INSURANCE!" Alex:" I always new sora was a idiot, but man... " riku:" you didn't here a word I said did you?" sora: nope, he simply replied.

riku:" as I was saying, sora, I am your brother! " he said dramatically sora:" really, wow " he replied riku:" what's wrong ", he asked . sora:" it's just that, now including you, our mom had thirty-two kids".alex:" WTF! how did sora's mom have so many kids! ". " shhhh... be quite alex " , kairi replied, still filming. riku :HOLY FUDGE ABUSED CIRCUS MONKEYS! thirty-two kids, I think I need sometime to thing about this ". sora simply nodded and went to the other side of the diving board." wow thirty-two kids...",riku said shaking his head in disbelief. then all of a sodden he was hit in the head with something." WTF! ", he screamed, as he turned to see what hit him. turned out that sora threw a box of lucky charms at riku. " WHY THE F#$K DID YOU THROW A BOX OF LUCKY CHARMS AT MY HEAD!", screamed riku, sounding extremely mad. " because there magicly delicious ", replied sora ,now doing an irish dance on the diving board.

alex and kairi: 0o; riku: " PREPARE TO FEEL MY RATH! " he screamed throwing pancakes at sora . sora: " WTF! why the hell are you throwing pancakes at me!",he shouted over the barrage of pancakes. "because the force is so overrated, even yoda's switched to pancakes " he said while pointing to a green lump on a yawn chair (disclaimer: I do not own star wars, not like I'd want to anyway ) . yoda : " to the ack side, I've gone ... CRAP " he replied before passing out do to many pancakes . alex: " when the f#$k did he get here "." oh him? he always comes to bum off some pancakes from sora ", replied kairi, still filming the two idiots. sora: " you know the reject smurf is a good example, to much pancakes and you'll go to the ack side ".riku : why should I care, the ack has the no effect on me! he screamed, while throwing pancakes at sora. sora retaliated with some of his own pancakes. some how they still managed to stay on top of the diving board through all of this. alex ran, in fear of getting hit by a pancake and was almost home free until he was hit by one in the head. yup it would have one seriously f#$ked up day in any one else's view, but for alex this was a average day on destiny island...unfortunately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: "so what do you think, I'm only doing one for now, more chapters depend on how well the reviews go maybe four or five good reviews ". sora: " I think it's crap" author: " I guess you would know since your hair looks like horse crap ". sora:" HEY! it doesn't look like cow pie " riku " first of all, he said it looked like horse pie, not cow pie, second he has a point sora runs into a corner and cries, while muttering something about alien conspiracies and bananas. riku 0o; author: " pleas R & R, I'm planing on making a lot more fan fictions in a wide variety so tell what you think, Now my army! Start the dance! .the zombie squirrels start to break dance like data


	2. Visitors and Random Randomness ?

author: hello sorry for the delay, put I'm still getting used to writing fanfiction's , chapter two is finally finished.

riku: I thought you said you wanted four reviews before you continued ?

author: I lied Muhahahahaha!

sora: why are you laughing ?

author: because I want to Muhahahahaha!

riku and sora : 0o

author: I only own the original characters in this fic ( a.k.a. alex ) now on with the fic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Visitors and Random Randomness ?

It was mid-afternoon on destiny as sora was walking down the beach while walking he noticed a figure sitting on the shoreline. The figure appeared to be female and had long blond hair. sora knew who it was and shrieked in horror as the figure noticed him. she sprang up and made a dash for him while screaming SORA!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

on the other side of the island riku was watching alex torch several groups of squirrels with his flamethrower

die you non-mustache reject communist freaks! yelled alex with his eye twitching and while he flamed a few group of squirrels After seeing this riku asked calmly : okay, what the f$#k is wrong with you ? Alex: I CAN"T HELP IT IF THE SQUIRRELS ARE AFTER MY NUTS, you had sugar again, didn't you : replied riku , alex: maybe...,riku just backed away at this point

then all of a sudden they heard a yell from the other side of the island. what was that riku wondered as he looked to where towards were the noise came from. alex had noticed the noise but was more interested in burning a new group of squirrels he had found hiding behind a rock ( author: burn! BURN! Muahahahahah! Everyone else; 0o author: what?... ) ah... crap, I'm out of fuel, he moaned as threw the flamethrower down. another yell was heard and it sounded like it was getting closer. where the f$#k did that noise come from :asked alex looking bored, I don't know, but it sounded like sora : replied riku still looking in the direction of where the voice came. hey riku :asked alex

what:replied riku, I bet you 250 munny that sora is being chased by a girl with blond hair that sora has met in the past and that she is ether royally pissed or just trying to catch him and force him to marry her and live with her even if she has to tie him up and pay an army of demented squirrels to watch his every single move and make sure he doesn't escape:replied alex, gasping for breathe deal:yelled riku still looking in the direction. as if on que sora came running the road and had just passed him when a blond haired girl tackled him and tied him up. namine? asked both alex and riku at the same time. oh, hey guys :she replied while resting on top of sora still tired from chasing sora half way across the island. what are you doing here:asked alex not really all that shocked anymore, namine replied while crossing her legs and sitting on top of sora: chasing down sora so I could tie him up , riku cocked an eyebrow and asked: why: namine signed, took in a deep breath and replied: I chased down sora and tied him up because I plan on forcing him to marry me and live with me even if I have to pay an army of demented squirrels to watch his every single move and make sure he doesn't escape. alex looked at riku, ha! riku pay up :yelled alex with a grin on his face, riku reached into his pocket and pulled out 250 munny while muttering about something about alex and taco's. namine just cocked an eye brow at them got off of sora threw him over her shoulder started to carry him across the island. Sora final woke from being knocked out and noticed being carried and screamed:. RIKU! ALEX! HELP ME! alex just stood there and replied: what's in it for us. riku nodded in agreement. I'LL GIVE YOU 50 MUNNY ! screamed sora looking d'esprit riku thought for a moment and replied: were i- he was cut of at the last moment by alex . alex looked at sora and replied: sora we know for a fact that your loaded, I mean come on, how else would you be able to afford to keep your hair gravity-defying. sora thought for a moment and replied: damn, fine how about 100 munny? make it 150 each and were in :replied riku sora hesitated for a moment and thought,"freedom or hair jell ":sora quickly shook it off and replied DEAL! riku signed while walking towards namine. then replied: sorry namine ,but you'll have to put sora down now, while alex was walking toward namine with intension's of helping sora regain his freedom. namine just turned around and replied. I'll pay you each double what he's paying you. alex and riku exchange glances as riku simply nodded and said: deal ,as alex replied: how can we help you miss, you can carry the baggage :replied namine as she let go of sora and let him fall to the ground. sora replied with a simple three word sentence sora: WTF! as he gave namine a death glare. namine just turned and said: oops sorry sora, "this will ruin my chances a bit ", thought namine as she continued to look at sora, that is until riku became inpatient and picked up sora and threw him over his shoulder, then replied: let's go , and started to walk off with namine and alex following. about 10 minutes later a figure jumped out from behind a some how misplaced muse. hold on ,i' m not letting you take sora! cried the mysterious figure. hi kairi: replied alex who was paying little attention to her. sorry kairi ,but sora's mine! boys: yelled namine as riku and alex pulled out there weapon's ( riku's had his soul eater and alex pulled out a giant scythe with a stormy blue color for the blade, dark blue for the holding part, and two white wings one stretched almost out and tilted upward, the other completely drawn in ) kairi was shocked and after a few seconds then said: riku,alex you've gone to the dark side. why, alex just replied simply: one, me and riku are twilight so basically we were all ready on the dark side... sort of ,second, the pay's better and they have dental, at that moment both alex and riku opened there mouths to revel spotless teeth with a really bright shine, the horror... kairi saw this and shouted: I need gopher-chucks, as if on que two gophers popped out of the ground and came running towards her. kairi then ran toward alex ripped of a piece of his shirt, hey! you ripped my shirt: yelled alex now mad sorry alex :replied kairi as she put a gopher on each end, did a whole bunch of kung fu move's , and finally assumed a defensive position. everyone else just stared at her, even sora who was having trouble due to the fact that he was still on riku's shoulder. kairi: what? at that moment riku just tapped her with the bottom of his soul eater and kairi fell over, unconscious. Back stage- The author and his alter ego alex were laughing there heads off. not just them but all of his alter ego's were laughing as well for you see, only the cruelest and most evil know creatures could be one of his alter's... doctor evil, barney and friends, opera, mr. rogers...shair ( or how ever you spell the singer's name ). Then all of a sudden, the door to the set flew open and reveled a red hair figure. Everyone else: oh...crap. The screen starts to become fuzzy WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTY PLEAS STAY TOONED

5 seconds later-

kairi shot up and did a crouching hidden tiger move ,up a tree landed behind riku and hit him with her gopher-chucks knocking him out,. sweet : replied alex preparing for battle, kairi dash toward him, lept into the air as everting started to slowdown and become matrix like. 5 hours later- sora: okay kairi's maybe 3/10's of the way there. kairi: I don't have time for this, suddenly ever speeded up and she preformed a spinning side kick to alex sending him into a tree. kairi: now for namine. namine replied : your not taking sora , kairi simply pulled out a photo and showed it to namine. AHHHH:namine yelled, as she passed out, what did you show her: askedsora looking confused . kairi replied : a picture of her at last years christmas party, anyway, come epona let us ride. epona pranced and looked at who had called him. epona: wtf!... your not link. kairi replied: aw... yes i am .now wearing links clothes. epona: no your not. kairi: look in less you want to join your former owner in thelake right now you better do what I say. epona responded: give me a cookie and I'm in, deal :replied kairi as she threw sora on the horse, jumped on the horse her self, and rode into the sunset ( still wearing links clothes ) only to be hit by a truck ten seconds later. Another day on destiny islands complete.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author. Pleas R & R


	3. Food Supply and On Demand ?

author: hello and sorry for not updating sooner, but I had too work on my other fanfiction and do to some technical difficulties, it took a week to write. I only own alex and that's it, enjoy the fic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Food Supply and On Demand ?

it was a nice day on destiny island, or it would be if it were not for the acid rain that was melting every thing with in a 5 mile radius. The birds were singing as much as possible before melting into smoldering piles of feather, the bee's would be buzzing if it weren't for the fact that they decided to let the queen get off her fat ass and get her own honey. sora, kairi, riku, and alex decided to stay inside and watch tv at riku's place not only in fear of the acid rain, but also in fear that if they didn't they were going to get a pile of feathery shit stuck to the bottom of there shoes

What should we watch :asked riku sitting in his chair, looking bored

alien vs predator :replied sora, looking as bored as riku , while sitting on the couch

na, how about the chronicles of riddick. :asked alex from his chair, also bored

overrated, how about van helsing :asked kairi sitting next to sora, bored as well

How about barney and friends:asked riku in a high pitched voice.

alex, kairi, and sora 0o;... wtf

well excluding riku's option we still have and since riku only has HBO we'll watch the chronicles of riddick :replied alex still creped out at riku's answer. They flipped through the hbo channels, and found that riddick was no were to be found. crap...it's not on :replied alex looking a little sad. you know there's alw- HELL NO, riku was cut of by sora.. don't worry i've got it covered :replied alex as he flipped it to a channel. suddenly something in sora's mind hit him. Stupidity... scenes...tingling :he said out loud, what was that sora :asked kairi still in her borad state of mind. sora quickly grabbed the remote, stood up on the couch, and said: my name is sora...and I have discovered...on demand...

5 minutes later-

my name is sora...and I have discovered... pause on demand: said sora as he quickly push a random button, my name is sora...and I have discovered...ff on demand. I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE :yelled alex as he made a reach for the remote and snatched it away from sora. NO! THE PRECIOUS:replied sora as he quickly made a jump for it, alex pulled out his scythe and put it quickly to sora's throat. sora gulped and replied: I'm sorries masters, sora did not mean to hurt masters, sora obeyes masters, good it must be destroyed, now on to mt.doom, the lord of the rings music is playing in the back rounds as alex quickly switch to a hobbits out fit, with a sword pointing in a random direction.

riku and kairi:...

what:asked alex, still in his outfit.

tell me, were you given any spec of sanity at birth :asked riku

nope :replied alex ,now resuming his pose

Fine ,whatever ,hey kairi can you pass me the bag of chips :asked riku, who was now ignoring both alex and sora

sure, here you go:replied kairi ,as she threw the bag of chips at riku

Riku caught them and replied with a thanks, before running his hand threw the bag and after a few moments of searching, his eye's widened in horror... CRAP! WERE OUT OF CHIPS:yelled riku in horror. well then you'll just have to go get some more, won't you :replied kairi, with a smile on her face, while trying to hold back her laughter. riku's face drained as he said: b-but you know how my parents are about food. I don't care, we need more chip's or we won't be able to enjoy the movie:replied kairi, fine but I'm taking someone with me and since sora is your boyfriend AND since he is the most insane person at the moment, I'll be taking alex with me. Alex put your normal ( if you could call them normal ) clothes on and get your ass over here, where going to get more nacho's :yelled riku sounding pissed. Okay, man those hobbits clothing itched like hell.:replied alex now in his normal clothing. kairi waited for riku and alex to leave before thinking to her self ( about time those two left, now it's only me and sora ) a grin grew on kairi's face and turned her head towards sora and said: oh sora! Sora who didn't have a clue as to what had happening, had found the remote and started to repeat precious, the precious over and over again with the remote in his hands ,until he saw kairi walk up to him with the grin still on her face. sora snapped to from his state of insanity looked at kairi who was still grinning and replied with only two words: oh, crap...

as riku and alex walked into the kitchen they could hear screams coming from the living room. ah rik- , don't ask, jak was cut off by riku. as they continued riku held out his hand in front of alex to stop him, hey what the:asked alex in shock, be quiet :replied riku as he pulled out a spray can and began to spray it all over the place to revel lasers all over the kitchen. alex stared in amazement, as he said: WTF, my parents are very sensitive about people touching there snacks :replied riku looking calm. so... what kind of traps are there :asked alex ,looking curiously. acid pitfalls, spear's, alligator traps, turrets, locus, ect :replied riku still came.

alex: 0o;

anyway we need to get some chips, so shall we:replied riku as he walked towards the lasers. Fine ,but I get the first dips on the chips:said alex who was walking towards the lasers. Mission impossible music starts to play in the back round as alex and riku start to do spy moves all over the place. amazingly in 17 minutes time they only moved about three inchs. Forget this, I'm calling in back up:replied alex while turning to look at riku. he slowly stood up, pointed finger toward the traps and replied, HOLY SHIT! ISN"T THAT A HUGE PILE OF PANCAKES OVER THERE!

yoda suddenly pops out of no were and asks frantically: seek of pancakes, I must. alex continued to point in the same direction and screamed: over there yoda, over there!. yoda quickly pulled out a light saber handle and turned it on to revel a fork shaped light saber on it and also pulled out a pancake, secure the pancakes, we must:yelled yoda as he preceded to destroy all the traps with his weapons. after three minutes, all the traps were destroyed the pancakes, were are they :asked yoda, sorry yoda I lied there isn't any pancakes around here. yoda dropped to his knee's and screamed: NOOOOOOO, before exploding into a million pieces, riku: wtf, don't worry he does that all the time, he'll respawn in a hour or two:replied alex looking confident, riku grabbed a bag of nacho's then, said: okay, we got the chips, now let's get back to the living room.

In the living room-

kairi saw riku and alex walk into the living room, hey guys, get the chips :asked kairi sitting comfortably on the couch. yeah ,but barley, hey what happened to sora. :asked alex , kairi just simply pointed toward the corner that sora was sitting ( fetal position ) by, sora was muttering something about plastic houses and silver hats. alex looked at sora then faced kairi and asked in a calm voice: What the f#$k did you do to him, we played monopoly while you guys were gone and I was winning replied kairi with a satisfying smirk on her face. Oh, well never mind then replied alex as he sat down in his chair and watched the movie with kairi and riku while eating a from a freshly open bag of chips well that was until sora made another grab for the remote and they were force to duck tape his mouth and tie him to the ceiling. Another day on destiny islands ...complete

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author pleas, read and review.


	4. Catfights and Syrup ?

Author: hello! Sorry for not updating in a week but I had another shitty week and I needed some time to relax and also I needed to get more inspiration, and thank's to my friend steven I was able to get some new ideas.

riku/kairi/sora/alex : thank you CRAZY SICO MAN ! They yelled at steven as he was dragged away in a straight jacket to be taken to a " special " hospital.

steven: ne carey, itos!

Author: truer words have never been spoken. now for the disclaimer

alex: he only owns me and any other character he makes, nothing else, enjoy the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catfights and Syrup?

It was a beautiful f$ked up morning on destiny island, as riku, sora, and, kairi decided to have breakfast at alex's house.

so tell me again alex. Why is master yoda having breakfast with us:asked riku who was glaring at alex for reasons that will never no. well since we caused yoda to explode in the last chapter the lest we could do is give him some pancakes :replied alex as he was flipping a pancake. have pancakes, I must:said yoda in between bits as food flew from his mouth in all directions. The other s just signed in disgust of the " all mighty " jedi master. Here you go dude : said alex as he handed yoda a bach of pancakes. More syrup, I need :replied yoda as he used the force to pull a pitcher full of syrup to him and began to poor it on his pancakes. Hey! I thought you gave up the force:shouted sora who was a little shocked. Well...um...you see :replied yoda looking nervous. WTF, he's speaking out of haiku!

:yelled kairi as all the people around her ( even yoda ) stared at her with shocked expression's .I thought ladies weren't supposed to cures : replied riku with a cocked eyebrow and a grin on his face.

Well now that you know, it's time to get some things off my chest: replied kairi as she took in a deep breath. First riku GET A F$KING LIFE! just because you couldn't impress me doesn't give you the right to turn evil and against the worlds , second, sora GROW UP! Stop trying to beat people down with a giant key and get a better voice actor that doesn't make you sound like a girl, third yoda GET OVER YOUR F$KING OBSESSION WITH PANCAKES! we all know the force is over raided but since you have a contract with lucas arts, you have to use it, and finally alex GET A LIFE AS WELL! we know you're the light twilight user but still, try to get a life and maybe a girlfriend.. F$K! DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT WORD :shouted alex as his and sora's face turned pale.

what:asked kairi looking confused. she's drawn to that word :replied sora who's face was still pale

who :asked riku still confused, we do not speak her name:said alex in a hubbie ish voice ( the second harry potter movie, man I hate those books so i had to make fun of that little annoying smurf kncokoff. ), as long as you do not speak the word she will not come :replied sora ,also sacred. What you mean girlfriend:asked kairi, NOOOOOO:replied sora and alex, but it was to late for the front door swung open to revile a young laddie, she had light grey hair, blue eye's, a white shirt with yellow sleeves, brown shorts that came to her knees and black tennis shoes. riku stared for a moment with his mouth open

drooling at the site of the girl. she smiled and ran at neck breaking speeds towards the group. In 2 seconds alex was tackled to the ground by a white blur, followed with screams of pain and agony. GET HER OFF OF ME:screamed alex as he tried to pull the girl off. sora ran over to help alex, riku hesitated for a moment, then decided to help out. They tried to pry the girl loose but she held on tighter with each attempt till the point were she had crushed alex's bones to saw dust. Let go of him romona :said sora as he tried AGAIN to pry the girl off with an actual crowbar, it snapped in half, No! It took me forever to get the seaweed out of my hair, the cement off of my sneakers, AND to track alex down:she yelled as she grabbed him tighter alex screamed in pain. Uh romona, could you pleas let go of me:asked alex in a squeaky voice due to the lack of oxygen, I need to breath. ,Okay :she replied, with a smile and let go of alex. Uh... who are you. :asked kairi who was tired of being left out of the conversation. Romona turned toward kairi, smiled and replied: I'm alex's- THE HELL YOU ARE! alex cut romona, off. riku had a frustrated look on his face and though "man, she's taken ", while snapping his fingers, so how do you two know each other :asked kairi

with interest in her tone. well to put it short, do to my powers, I can travel to alternate universes and that's how I met her :replied alex in an angered sort of tone, and she's never left me alone since. Hey dose anybody notice that she has wolf ears on her head and a tail :asked yoda who had kept quite till now

everyone except for sora and alex looked at her and saw that she really did have wolf ears and tail. Oh I forgot to mention she's a foxtail ( star ocean 3, do not own) well that explain's everything :replied yoda still at the table. hey! that reminds me, your still not speaking in haiku :said kairi in a nicer tone of voice. yoda froze for a moment and replied: oh shit! He quickly pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a deneralizer. and did the flashy thing, then stated: you will remember everything except for me not speaking in haiku. everyone froze for a moment then replied with a group: WTF! Alex looked around and replied: well... while were thinking about what just happened, let's finish breakfast

everyone nodded and took a seat. begin again, we must :replied yoda as he took a bite out of his pancake, he narrowed his eye's, then replied: I SENSE A DISTURBANCE IN THE SYRUP:He yelled as he quickly pulled out a green colored fork light saber and a pitcher of syrup, and ran toward ( what it seemed like ) a random corner in the room, he began to swing wildly at a figure in the shadows who had lept into the light to revel a person in a strange red and orange female shaped suit, with what seemed like a cannon on her left hand. SAMUS ARON:yelled everybody in the room except for yoda who had his eye's fixed on hers. yes :she replies in a cooled voice as she continues fights with yoda. Hey why are you two :fighting :asked romona. Samus and yoda just glanced at each and replied: we don't know hey samus why fight with yoda when you can fight with me :asked sora you think you could really stand up to me? Asked samus as she pulled her cannon up to face sora. You can't shot me with that cannon :said sora, plainly, why not asked samus still pointing her gun at sora. because... I'm really... OVER THERE:replied sora as he pointed in a random direction. No your over here replied samus still having her gun pointed at sora. Suddenly samus was shot in the head by a fast moving projectile, but since she was wereing her helmet the bullet was just reflected upward into the sealing WTF :samus cried out int shock, I told you so replied sora with a grin on his face. How the f$k did you do that:asked samus looking irritated. I'm really fast : said sora as he pulled a mcDonald soda from behind his back and began to drink it. everyone just sweat dropped, as alex replied: well... since you're here, why don't you join us samus? Why not :she replied as she took off her helmet. sora, riku, and alex all stared at her, or at least sora and alex would have if it weren't for the death glares from kairi and romona.. man, your hot:said riku wiping the drool of his mouth. that's nice but your not the one I'm here for :replied samus. I'm not :asked riku, looking down no, I'm after sora- WHAT! riku was shocked at samus's

answer. You herd me, so sora what do yo- HE'S TAKEN! kairi cut off samus and gave her a death glare. For once in samus's live she feels fear. ok then how about al- HE'S ALSO TAKEN:replied romona cutting samus off and giving her a death glare. hey I'm n– YES YOU ARE:yelled romona giving alex a death glare too. alex stepped back a bit and replied uh...samus...I'm taken. But you know- that was all samus could say before kairi stood up, walk toward her and slapped her across the face. Riku saw this and yelled: daaaaaaaaammmmmmmmnnnnnn, alex: kairi just b slapped samus, sora: let's see it in again, here's the rind up!... the b!... and the SLAP! Kairi shot sora a death a death glare, uh... I was taking about samus replied sora looking scared, Samus also shot him a death glare, uh... I meant... romona, romona gave him a apocalypse-like glare, YODA, I SAID YODA, change to girl, on sure of, yoda looks down his midget sized pants, be damned, I am ( translation " I'll be damned " ). Everybody just stepped away from yoda at that point.

well... you still can't have them said kairi as she proceeded to beat the crap out of samus, romona joined in as well. Riku, sora, and alex had pulled out lawn chairs an watched the fight.

5 seconds later-

a huge bright light appeared reveling a person who looked identical to alex only he was wearing a over sized white shirt with green sleeves, extremely baggy black pant's with A LOT of pockets on it and black tennis shoes, it was the author.

Author looked at the group and asked: what are you guys doing? Watching them fight replied sora as he kept his eye's on the cat fight. The author looked at the cat fight and asked: you know were going to have to stop this right? Handle this, I will yelled yoda as poured syrup on the fighters. The syrup instantly harden and the fighters were froze in place. Aww... replied alex and riku as they saw the girl's fight had stopped. Sora just stared for a moment and yelled: awesome! yoda! can you teach me to do that! Come young one ,let me teach you the way's, of the syurp : replied yoda in a serious tone of voice. I will not disappoint you, master :said sora who was now wearing a familiar set of clothes

in a random hotel somewere-

someone come out of the bath room, and looks at the bed to see that his clothes were gone

Someone: WTF! Were are my clothes, he spots a letter on the bed picks it up and reads it

Dear luke

Sorry, but yoda has a new apprentice now, he was tired of you nagging about how you can't get your hair to spike up like clouds or how you can't get a girlfriend, so he decided to choose me as his new apprentice so he picked me, and told me to raid your room.

Signed sora.

Luke: you'll pay for this sora! you little bast-

back at the house-

alex stared at sora and said: you know were going to have to snap sora out of becoming a jedi. Ya or kairi's going to get really pissed, but how:replied riku as he also continued to stare at sora. I'm on it! Sora look! Screamed the author as he threw th t.v. remote at yoda, sora took a moment to register the last 5 seconds and screamed: NO! THE PRECIOUS! As he began to beat the crap out of yoda. Dose he even realize that that's not even riku's remote asked alex out loud. Don't know, don't care, it fixed the problem didn't it, while were waiting for the girls syrupy prison to melt and for sora to stop kicking yoda's ass why don't we go play some video games :asked the author who was now out of breath. Okay:replied riku and alex at same time as they walked into the house, and so after 3 hour's the girls finally broke out of there prison and began to beat the crap out of the boy's for not helping them out of there predicament, then afterwards attempted to beat the crap out of yoda after sora was done with him, only to have yoda throw more syrup on them repaeting the process over again, another day on destiny island...complete

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: I give special thanks to my friend steven were ever he may be...

at the " special " hospital.-

steven had just eaten his " candy " and was bouncing off the white walls ( literally ).

Doctor 1: it seem's that there is no hope for him I'm afraid will have to put him down

Doctor 2: but how shall we do it!

Doctor 1: only the most advance techniques in are medical training can be used on him for he wields " the syrup " ( he picks up a random rock and throws it at steven, causing him to faint )

Doctor 2: that didn't turn out well

Doctor 1: indeed, hey! While were waiting for him to wake up, let's go play some video games

Doctor 2: sweet! He replied as they walked off to play video game's

author: pleas read and review, it kinda sucks having only one review so if you don't mind pleas tell me what you think.

Yoda: may the syrup, be with you, starwars music play's in the back as the screen goes dark..


	5. fellowship of the bling, or not ?

Author: welcome back, I would like to say thanks to my three reviewer's Inquz, Zexion72, and killerdoodlebug. oh and kdb I've been on here for what two, maybe three months now? and you've been on here for THREE YEARS, so I quess it's kinda normal for for you to have more reviews than I do, now there's only one more thing to do before I start the fic.

,pimp smacks alex, alex: WTF! what was that for!

author: that was for not working harder, if you did, we'd have more reviews by now, so I'm going to give you some extra " special " torment in this chapter

alex: you don't mean! romona: you don't mean! "author nods" alex take's out a shotgun and attempts to blow his head off...but falls. alex: DAMN! out of bulets

romona: FINALLY, starts to jump up and down like a excited four year old

author holding bullets behind back: now alex do the disclaimer

alex: FINE! He only owns me and romona.

romona: but that mean's were meant for each other, tackles alex to the ground. Alex: you know , I really hate you right now

author: yup, now enjoy the fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord of the pimps, and fellowship of the bling, or not ?

starwars music starts to play in the background as words start to appear on the screen.

Far, Far, Away in a f$k up galaxy, were children in giant shoes and BIG ASS door's rein, a boy with a giant car key had beat the shit out of john crapper ,the man who invented the flush-able toilet, also know as ansem. I mean come on, who wouldn't change there name, john CRAP-per, just hearing it makes you want to and the toilet was named after him ,how would you like it if everybody yelled, hold on I've got to use the john, or go to the john before you hurl in class. but that's besides the point...

in this galaxy a 14 year old forced other innocent 14 year old's and a 15 year old to do his biding and extremely random stuff for his and other's amusement ( I'll give you three guess's who and the first two don't count. ) were randomness is law and galaxies collied. Let us watch, point, and laugh...

It was a beautiful evening on destiny islands, regardless of the fact that ravenous squirrels were running threw the streets, looting places, burning houses, an eating ronald mcdonald, ever thing seemed normal. Giving in to there friend's begging the kingdom hearts characters were at alex's house , trying the famous russian/ french/ leipercon sport of flaming every thing to fiery piles of shit ( man the word shit is used a lot in my fic's, huh ) which is a great sport of class and delicacy.

DIE you damn little pirate eye patch wearing, barney liking, chip and dale knock off, mustache wearing wannabe communists piles of shit :screamed alex as he waved his flamethrower insanely as he burned a group of 74 mustache wearing squirrels into piles of molten flesh. Sora, riku, kairi, and romona were standing very, vvveeerrryyy, far away from alex in his state of insanity. Alex looked at them and said: now, you have to scream a very loud , somewhat long random sentence, with at least two curse's in it, while swinging the flamethrower violently, kairi , you first, kairi began to step up when a hand pulled her back. Why does kairi get to go first, pick me instead : wined romona, while giving alex a glare. Because do you remember the last time you had a flamethrower...

FLASH BACK

die, DIE, burn under my greatness muahahahahahaha :screamed romona who was on top of a house burning things left and right with HER flamethrower, while being surrounded by huge flames.

riku/sora/kairi,... 0o

alex: --signs, hopefully, I just may die in these fire...

END FLASH BACK

come on I wasn't that bad...:romona replied with a smile. yet you some how burnned down most of the neighborhood, lead an army of ravenous squirrels against the town, and kill mister rogers in five minutes : said alex with a grin. Kairi came up as alex handed her the flame thrower, romona went back to were see was standing while thinking on how to kill kairi. Now remember the rules :said alex who was standing right next to her, kairi nodded and pulled the trigger and began to swing violently for 5 minutes only to not have even scorched a single blade of grass.

ha! I knew she was to "delicate" to actually hit something :yelled romona with a satisfied grin on her face. at that moment, somehow ( probably do to rage ) kairi took proper aim jumped 30 feet into the air( alex and riku are just staring at her, with there jaws open, at this point ) and completely surrounded herself in a flame design which resembled a phoenix. The entire back yard was decimated at the devastation of the red haired girls attack, but some how, romona, alex, and riku were all on touched.

riku looks around and replies: it's not possible...

No one can pull off that move with out at least giving someone first degree burns :said alex, finishing riku's sentence.

and I thought I had bad aim :replied sora looking extremely confused,. hey what's that?

Kairi, who was exhausted from the attack, had fallen asleep next to a weird looking medallion about as big as her hand. Romona was closest, so she picked up the weird object and said: hey guys come take a look at this. What is it :cried alex, as he and riku ran up to her, he was busy with riku trying to see if his yard was still in some what of one piece . it's a medallion and I think it has something on it here let me read it :said sora who was looking over romona's shoulder.

One bling to kick ass, one bling to pimp smack them all

that's the evil bling that's suppose to make people do crazy things, when they have it on :screamed alex in a state of shock. romona thought for a moment and a evil grin appeared on her face, she turned to alex,( with soulless evil eye's I might ad ) and replied: alex hold still! ( this is the part were I torment alex ) wha- that was all alex before romona tackled him and put him into a deep kiss. Sora and riku just stood there for a moment, until romona got off of alex, humming happily. sora finally shook out of his state of shock and asked: are you ok. Alex just looked at him coldly and simply replied: IT FELT LIKE SHE SUCK OUT MY SOUL!.riku also broke out of his state of shock and screamed: Noooooooo! Why couldn't be me, ya, why couldn't been you :replied alex who was now on his feet. The bling caused me to do it , it took over my mind :replied Romona in a sweet tone

. You have a mind, wow ,I guess you do learn something everyday :said a familiar voice; alex looked at the figure and said: so your finally up, kairi. ya that attack took a lot out of me :replied kairi who was now sitting on a chair that some how survived the blast. that's good replied sora now standing next to kairi. alex, on the other turned his attention back to romona and said: about the bling, first you have to be wearing it for it to take over, romona thought for a moment and replied: damn, I forgot about that part. Second,the bling must be delt with, assemble the people

5 minutes later-

They did the lord of the rings thing ,with the chairs around the table ,with the bling in the middle.

There were the kingdom hearts crew, samus, yoda, romona, and alex.

So tell me again why are we here :asked samus, sounding a little irritated

we must discus a way to destroy the bling : replied sora, in a serious tone of voice.

A way, we must find :said yoda in his jedi like voice.

But how : asked kairi while trying to think of a way to destroy the bling

it's easy, we just have to take , to mount doom, which is threw monster infested mountains, forests of no return, serpent bearing waters and paths with, HUGE lava spuing, active volcano's. so... how huge are the serpents :asked sora, stupidly, ever see the disney movie Atlantis :asked riku in a clam

manner. Who thinks sora should take the bling to mount doom:yelled romona while she raising her hand everybody raise's there hands except for sora. Sora hesitated for a moment and replied: f-f-fine I'll t-t-ake the bling t-t-o m-mount d-d-doom, but who hill come with me. Everyone look's at each other. Sorry, but no:said samus, sorry but being twilight, I can't really do the whole "save the world theme" :replied riku, what he said :yelled alex, while pointing to riku, if alex isn't going than neither am I :stated romona, sorry ,but I'm suppose to be the girl that get's kidnapped and has to be rescued, so I'll stay here and cheer you on : said kairi, your destiny, this is, Alone :replied yoda ,as they all pushed sora out of the yard, ran back to there chair's, and waved to him while saying "good luck". ya...thanks :replied sora in a cold manner. well here I go

half a second later-

The author appeared in a flash of light, he was wearing a towel ( that was pretty much it ) and was soaking wet, A HA! THERE IT IS! He screamed in excitement. Sora looked at him confused, that's mine sora said the author, in a came tone of voice, But I thought this was supposed to be the evil bling:asked sora, in a mad tone of voice. Hell no! That's my lucky charm, and I want it back. Hesitating sora handed the author his bling..Err I mean his lucky charm. Hey, can you answer me one question :asked sora, sure :replied the author, just exactly why was it berried under ground in ,alex's back yard :asked sora, STILL confused. Riku stole it and was planning on making you go threw a huge dangerous journey so he could get a good kick out of how stupid you are :replied the author as he vanished. And so sora preceded to beat the shit out of riku when he returned, then spending the rest of the day burning helpless mustache wearing squirrels to flaming piles of crap. Another day on destiny islands...complete. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author. Pleas R & R


	6. Cards and a Taco ?

Author: hello and welcome, today I have decided to made a special chapter , with the permission of my friend Zexion72, I'm going to cross are fic's for ONLY one chapter. In this one, my fic characters and the kingdom crew meet his alex, which will be referred to as ZA for a less confusing chapter,. ZA is based off my friend's fic, " another comrade " and it's sequel " among the stars " which is based off the star ocean three video game universe. now for the disclaimer.

disclaimer: I only own MY alex ,and romona, nothing more, zexion owns HIS alex, same thing, enjoy the fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards and a Taco ?

It was a beautiful day on destiny island, with every thing being...normal? WTF, the announcer looks around and indeed, every thing was in order... wait, scratch that , here come's the 50 foot ronald mcdonald robot. Your late:yelled the announcer in a pissed of tone, sorry but an army of fudge monkeys was trying to take over the restaurant, so I had to lead a counter-attack with a group of mustache wearing squirrels ( damn you squirrels , trying to over throw my army, damn you ! ). Who was the rebellions commander:asked the announcer, some 14 year with weird cloths on :replied robo ronald. Whatever, look, just get to destroying the town so we can move on with the fic :said the announcer in a calm voice. sure :replied robo ronald as he began to destroy the town.

At kairi's house, on aware that a 50 foot ronald mcdonald robot was destroying the town, the kingdom crew decided to play a friendly game of cards...( When is anything in my fic's " friendly "). alex is seen running over kairi's yard ( which was over 5 acer's long ) chasing sora, with three cards in his hand, three wishes:screamed alex as he ran toward sora with the three wishes keyblade in hand. Sora quickly spun around with two cards in his hand and yelled: oblivion, as he dashed towards alex, the boys locked blades as they struggled to over power one another, you guys never change :cried a mysterious voice, both alex and sora looked up at riku, he had a grin on his face as he said: dark break, both alex and sora both only managed to reply with a simple word before being incased in a huge explosion:... f$k!. As the smoke was settling a voice could be herd screaming " thunder ", lucky riku managed to hear this and dodged in time, and asked shockly: how did you survive that attack, luckily! I had a vexen card :replied sora with a smile on his face. But what about alex :asked riku with a grin on his face, alex ,who was also standing were the blast was, replied as he held up a card: lucky for me, I had this. Both riku and sora look at the card, ah... alex, you do know that's a bambi summoning card right :asked riku with a confused look on his face. Yup, and he made an excellent shield:replied alex with a smile on his face. riku and sora looked at each other a shrugged, well... no one liked bambi anyway : replied riku with a not caring voice. Anyway, let's get back to the game :yelled sora as he held up two cards, donald, goofy, in a flash both donald duck and goofy appeared with there weapons ready, then looking up and at the scenery before both replying : wtf, donald! goofy:screamed sora as he tackled them to the ground, were have you guys been for the past 5 chapters. How the f$k should we know :replied donald while pushing sora off and standing up, goofy standing up as well., gwash donald don't you remember, we were being tortured in the author's f$ked up mind remember...

FLASHBACK

in the authors mind-

now im going to tell you one more time, eat the taco:yelled the author in a very pissed off tone, as he held up a taco

Hell no:yelled donald, who was chained by the wrist's to the wall

comon donald, his torment's aren't that bad :yelled goofy, who was locked to a spinning disk, as penguins threw knifes at him

donald looked at goofy and replied: you wouldn't say that if you still had your eye's...

ENDFLASHBACK

fear ,the taco :replied donald ,who was now in the fetal position. Every one looked at him and signed, after a few moments of watching donald go threw his mid-life crises, sora finally spoke up: hey goofy, if you lost your eye's, why do you have them now? Gawsh , I really don't know sora :replied goofy while he held his chin, I can answer that! Cried the author as he popped out of empty space, also known as the author's mind, wtf!... how did you do that :asked riku looking confused. With MAGIC ...woosh, now then will you guy's get back to killing each other, there are people watching and your leaving a bad image for my fanfiction by acting sane, said the author, in a somewhat pissed off tone. Everyone shrugged and continued fighting. Looks like it's time to call in some of my own reinforcements :said author as he held up a card and cried, " gate to the star's "

somewhere in a not so f$ked up galaxy -

It's nice to finally get away from that fanfic and have a nice trip, for once: said a mysterious man who was driving a federation ship with stereo ( surround sound ), big screen tv, all game consel's ever made, on board training simulators, internet, and a cup holder.

Suddenly there was a huge light that covered the entire ship while the mysterious man replied with a stream of words ( that's a hint people ).

back in the f$ked up galaxy-

a HUGE bright light appeared as a strange man came out of it. Everyone in the immediate area replied with a wtf. Who are you asked donald who finally broke out of his mid-life crises. Aw...alex :replied the mysterious man ( who will now be referred to as za from now on ). Wtf your name can't be named alex I'm named alex :cried alex in a angered tone of voice, well some am I so deal with it :stated za who was looking around, were am I your in my galaxy, due to me :replied the author who sounded proud, WHAT! I LEFT ONE FIC JUST TO END UP IN ANOTHER, THATS IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HEY YOU OTHER GUYS HELP ME OUT:cried za while giving a death glare that could match romona's ( now that's true horror ). Everyone toke out there weapon's and prepared to attack the author, oh shit, I need back up, BOB! GIVE ME STRENGTH:cried the author as he looked up to the sky. Just then a, bald, midget new york cab driver appeared holding a taco and hovered in the sky, ( now if you've watched dbz then imagine him with shinran's ( the seven star dragon's ) voice) your... .wish... is... ...granted : replied bob as his bald head shined a bright light. The author waited for a moment and replied: Hey! WTF! nothing happened . Well, duh you're the author your control every thing in here you dumbass :replied bob, still holding the taco, we are all just fragment's of a illusion, created from the collection of 0's and 1's made for the amusement for nonfictional people to enjoy, as they control over are live's, everyone else:..., well that would explain why the torture set is next to this one :said the author with a confused look on his face. If you guy's are done can I g- a snapping sound was herd as bob came crashing down to the ground, CRAP! MY WHIR SNAPPED:cried bob as he hit the ground hard, everyone looked up to see a helicopter in the sky hovering over bob's position, driver1: oh man there on to us, quick let's get out of here :replied driver2, as the helicopter took off. Hey! What's going on out here :cried a mysterious voice. Hey! wait, I know that voice :replied za as he turned around, MARIA, ( if you've played star ocean 3 ,you'll know what she look's like and i'm to lazy to tell you ) standing behind maria was romona and kairi. Hello alex ( za ) how was your trip :replied maria, who was looking a little confused to have seen him earlier then expected.. It was going nicely UNTIL THIS IDIOT BROUGHT ME HERE:yelled alex as he held the author up by the collar of his shirt, by the way maria, what are you doing here.

maria looked at him and replied: I play a card game's here every Saturday, remember. OH,so this is the fked up galaxy you were telling me about: said alex as he looked around. Hey what are you guy's doing :cried riku, who had got bored of watching both donald in his mid-life crisis and bob in raging pain along with sora, then the look came into his eye's as he saw maria. Sora and alex noticed this, ran over to za and informed him of the situation. Maria noticed riku approaching and took no interest that was until he started to get to close for comfort and she decided to take a step back for every step he took forward, until za stepped in the way ,as maria signed in relief. Za: your friend's informed me about you, riku looked at sora and alex while giving them death glare's, and maria's taken :za finished, but :cried riku no :replied still :said riku no :replied za come on, no, just a little, No! Just for a minute NO! How ab- was all riku could say before za extended his hand's as it started to glow purple ( now this is za's aura power, read zexion72's fic and you'll know what it is ) as it spread to the ground and started to form a human shaped figure that resembled...MR.T ?. true enough, the aura was shaped like mister t, he approached riku slowly and said: I pity the foo, who has white hair, as he pimp smacked riku. I pity the fool who use's the soul eater as a weapon, mister t pimp smacked riku again. I pity the foo, who has to give in to darkness, control the heartless, tag team up with john crapper on his best friend who STILL beat the shit out of him with ONLY a giant key, just to try to impress a red head that still rejected him and went for his best friend who beat people with a key and has a girl-like voice, that's just sad, mister t gave riku such a hard pimp smack that he was sent all the way to the moon, as the aura shaped like mister t disappeared with everyone looking at za,...what?

nothing :replied everyone at the same time. Romona who had finally broken out of her state of confused state finally looked around and yelled: Kairi! look at what they've done to your yard! Kairi also took notice and yelled: YOU BAKA's! YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY YARD, YOU'LL GOING TO HAVE TO REBUILD IT FROM SCRATCH! But- was all the guy's guys could say before they say what kairi had in her hand, it was brown, small, and full of chicken, they say this and quickly began to rebuild the yard, or what was left of it anyways. And so after finally finishing there work ( after five hour's ) they went into town only to find a 50 foot ronald mc danold robot on the ground with town's people dancing on top of it and on the streets, looking up seeing superman flying as he waved to the people, not paying attention to were he was going and ended up getting hit by a 50 ton airplane, which crashed into the town and caused more damage to the town, only leaving alex's ,romona's, kairi's, sora's, and riku's house completely untouched, another day on destiny island's...complete

somewhere on the moon-

man this thing really is made of pizza, big-screen tv's, gaming consel's, drink's, and EXTREMELY kickass chair's : replied riku who was watching t.v

suddenly riku sensed something as he looked around, large sized figure's appeared from the dark side of the moon, they had tail's, they where brown as fudge, and had sharp teeth ( guess who )

Riku looked at this and replied: oh...shit

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author; I hoped you liked it, if your interested in reading more about ZA ( Zexion72's alex ) then read his fanfic, that's it for me until next time... later


	7. Author's notice, so take notice

Author's notice, so take notice

Hello, this is just a short side note I added in, if any of you reader's out there have any idea's for the fic, pleas tell me and I'll most likely use them, ( no promise's, depend's on what the idea is ) and also if you hate a character or actor, tell me and I'll be more then happy to.. ,Take them out of the picture :replied bob in a godfather voice. rriiight... what he said, so pleas tell me what you think

and if you have any idea's, until then, I'm going to leave you with four of my saying's that reflect just who I am

1 I'm not being a smartass, I'm being informative

2 I'm not being evil, I'm being productive

3 I put the wit, in twit

4 I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it

anyway...later


	8. Holy Shit, part 1: The guy who Crap's it

Author: hello and welcome, I have come to believe ( found out ) that you lose 50 brain cell's for every second you read my fanfic, interesting isn't it. Now before we begin I would like to announce that in a couple of week's I will be coming out with a new fanfic called, harvest moon: life suck's, get a new one! ( Humor / adventure), so if you like this fic please read and review it.

disclaimer: I only own alex and romona, enjoy the fic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy Shit ,part1: The guy who Crap's it ?

It was a peaceful day on destiny island, disregarding the SECOND 50-foot ronald mcdonald robot that was tarring up the town avenging his brother, DAMN YOU DELL! AND YOUR CONSPIRACY"S: yelled the ronald mcdonald robot, as he took out a giant banana from his pocket and threw it at a near by airport causing it to explode.

Somewhere, unaware that another 50 foot ronald mcdonald was destroying there town AGAIN, the kingdom hearts crew had decided to go go-carting to help pass the time. ah crap:yelled sora from the behind seat on the two seat go-cart ( they were all riding on two seat go-cart's I might add ) A huge explosion was herd as a go-cart flew by just barely missing the it by mere inches. Kairi, watch out for the bomb's on the course :said sora how was a little relieved that they had gotten past the bomb's laid on the road, kairi just looked up at him and replied: it was ether that or a spike shell up are ass's , beside's I think namine and riku picked up a trio of shell's after they launched the shell. Behind them namine and riku were catching up in there go-cart ( namine driving and riku firing ) and had just picked up some red shell 's. Namine, get as close as you can to them, then I'll fire the shell :said riku who was taking aim with a red shell.

inside the red shell-

Turtle: ok, how the hell did I rind up with this job, first there was the one with the ninja wannabe's, then the one were I served the big fat guy with spikes on his back...bow-ser I think his name was it, finally I end up with this job, just my f$king luck...

outside the red shell-

finally, now keeper her steady namine, ready, aim, FIRE:yelled riku as he threw the shell at sora's and kairi's go-cart. Sora! look out:screamed kairi as she noticed the red shell heading straight for them. Don't worry, I'm on it:replied sora as he stood up on his seat. All of a sudden, sora reached his right hand sideway's out as a object came flying out of his jacket, he assumed the proper position, and turned it on to revel a green colored fork lightsaber. Just then the red shell came hurtling towards them, sora stretched out his left and reveled a pitcher of syrup, and tossed it towards the shell.

the turtle saw this coming and replied: oh,...f-, a HUGH climatic explosion was formed as the shell and syrup collided causing the to go-cart's to topple over into the grass with everyone falling out and a big dust cloud over taking them. After a few minutes the cloud disappeared and reveled them all on the ground in different positions. Sora was the first the start to move and sat straight up, looked up and tried to remember what had just happened, then all of a sudden was hit in the head with something heavy and cold, sora could only reply to this in the only proper manner: what the HELL:he yelled as he looked down at what hit him then, HOLY SHIT!

over on another part of the track, alex and romona were watching on the stand's, due to the fact that there vehicle was " damaged " , and needed repair, so here they were watching there friend's having fun, while alex was going threw hell having to put up with romona, the fact that she was latched to his arm did not help, watching from there seat's. alex thought back to when there car needed repair-

FLASHBACK- Okay, alex you go see if there is any spare ammo left while I fix the go-cart : romona said with a bright smile

fine : replied alex as he left to find more ammunition.

as sone as alex left romona's smile went from a bright smile to a evil grin and thought ( this is to easy )

as sone as alex returned , he came back to see if romona was successful and was in shock, romona just looked at him and smiled, and replied: sorry but I couldn't save it. That was an understatement, half the car was crushed by what looked like giant wrench mark's, the other side was completely striped of all it's part's

romona' who was still smiling said in a nice tone: I guess will just have to watch the other's from the stand's now. The fact she was trying to hide a giant wrench behind her and failing did not help matter's-

ENDFLASHBACK-

hey romona, do you mind letting go of my arm : asked alex looking VERY! uncomfortable, your crushing my bone. what was that :asked romona while she turned to look at him, with a glare that could match the power of 100, 50 foot ronald mcdonald robot's

ah...um..look! It's a 50 foot ronald mcdonald robot :screamed alex as he point in a random direction.

when romona looked away, alex brought out a HUGE! crowbar twice his size and tried to pry her off with it ,but it snapped sending a huge piece into the sky... Some were in the sky-

Superman was seen flying in the sky, with a ice pack on his head, while muttering something about ronald's and bananas. Suddenly, he turned his head to see a object spinning uncontrollably toward him.

he then thought for a moment, is it a bird? ( author: what the hell and no ), is it a plane? ( author: if it is, Then I want to try it out and it better have peanut's DAMMIT! ) is it superman? ( okay, now, superman is officially and dumbass ). It's a ...crowbar? He thought for a moment and replied: crap, before he was hit with a half ton crowbar across the face, falling down into the shark infested water's

back at the stand's-

alex had finally managed to pry romona off his arm, when all of a sudden, he was hit in the head by a very cold and VERY large object hit him in the head, romona cried out in shock and tried to see if alex was okay, alex turned his head toward the direction of where the object fail, he looked at it and replied HOLY SHIT!

an hour later the kingdom hearts crew had met under a sturdy stronghold to escape the rain of holy shit the was being poured upon them, ok, it was a oversized shed, but it's the thought that count's. so... why exactly is there holy shit ( a.k.a hail ) raining down on us :asked sora who was sitting next to kairi.

It must be happening again :replied the author who some how appeared out of then air ( author: with MAGIC...whoosh, no seriously, I'm good at appearing out of thin air ).what's happening asked alex, a little curious, well, it appears that the people at mount olympus are having " trouble " with what they last ate :stated the author. Why do you think it's the people at mount olympus : asked namine who was sitting next to sora, with riku on the other side of her. There the highest up, and after you reach a certain degree crap is considered holy shit :replied the author who had a all-knowing look on his face, every one else looked scared and glanced at each other, but not to worry, I have a plan...

cliff hanger

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: next time, Holy Shit ,part 2: The great Flashback


End file.
